Sirius Meets His Match
by morganaandweed
Summary: Sirius is haughty...arrogant in his school years. James has a thing for Evans, but Padfoot is not so lucky. Until the new girl. Recommended to have read 00TP, but not required. REVIEW!
1. Default Chapter

*Alright...never written an HP fanficcy....anywho....please review it would be so nice if you did!! Reccommended you read OOTP to understand it, but not required.*  
  
*Disclaimer: This is really depressing to admit...so..*sniff* SIRIUS IS NOT MINE! There. I said it. But. Angel IS mine.*  
  
*Chapter One*  
  
*First day of school, Fifth Year*  
  
Sirius Black, otherwise known as Padfoot, flipped his hair arrogantly and looked at his mates as they were hanging around in the main hall. Moony (Remus Lupin), Prongs (James Potter), and Wormtail (Peter Pettigrew), were part ouf the Marauder's, and none were better at breaking rules then they.  
  
"I'm bored," sighed Sirius, playing with a lock of black hair.  
  
"Tough luck, mate," responded James, taking out his infamous Snitch and playing with it casually.  
  
"Will you put that stupid thing away, remember last time? Wormtail nearly wet his pants at your efforts," snorted the long, raven-haired Padfoot.  
  
"You know, since we're in fifth year and we have to sort out our jobs and all that, what d'you reckon you're going to be?" Interrupted Lupin, looking up from his book.  
  
" I could be anything, so the choices are endless," sneered Padfoot, stretching and yawning.  
  
"If you're so bored, why don't we check out the girls?" Asked Prongs eagerly, his hazel eyes lighting up.  
  
"We all know you've got a thing for Lily, but none of the girls here are interesting. They all look the same. I need a challenge. All the girls throw themselves at our feet," At this comment, Wormtail nodded and clapped excitedly.  
  
"When you can't buy yourself a date in a year..." muttered Moony, still poring over his book.  
  
Pacing back and forth, Padfoot was pondering whether he would go up to the dormitory and see if there was anything interesting up there or patrol the halls and see if there were any good dorks hanging around. At that moment, the door banged open and a proffessor came bustling in, scolding a girl. Sirius's handsome, haughty face froze and there was a look that had never been on it before. Rapture.  
  
The girl's hair streamed behind her in a gleaming black banner, the violently wavy (Thank you, Loulie...), jet-black locks shimmered and danced in the candle light. The waist-length stream of hair framed her face in a devil's peak. She scanend the hallway with icy blue eyes under long, luscious black lashes, and as her eyes passed over them they felt slightly chilled. Her thin, defined eyebrow was arched gracefully in a mixed look of arrogance and dissaproval. Her skin was pale and defined, her nose soft and in perfect perspective of her face. A full, rosy lip was curled in a sneer, revealing white, meticulously cared for teeth. A small black diamond gleamed from her nostril, and as she tucked a lock of hair behind a shell-shaped ear, there were five other such punctures in them, with interspersing black and white studs.   
  
Her curved, graceful neck was framed by a chain that held a skull, mouth open and holding between silver teeth both a black and a white jewel. She bore a faded white shirt with no sleeves that clung to her small hips and white, gleaming shoulders. Her arms were slim and bore bracelets with the same skull-pattern she had on her neck, and her slim, delicate fingers were drumming her hips idly. Black, shining nails gleamed out at them, long and defined as she tapped rythmically.   
  
Her pants were baggy and black, with two silver chains clanking on each leg, making a jingling sound whenever she walked. The bottoms billowed around her in unnatural largeness, completely concealing her feet. Her slim legs appeared larger by the large pants. When her toe peeked out it revealed a white shoe.   
  
The proffessor was scolding the girl about arriving late, but she simply rolled her eyes and nodded without paying any attention. Sirius quickly regained himself as he heard James call his name.  
  
"What!?" Sirius cried.  
  
"If you stare any longer you might go blind, mate," snorted Prongs, patting him on the back.  
  
"I've never seen anyone that looks like her," Padfoot spoke in his steady voice, smirking.  
  
"You got anything in mind?"  
  
"I think I've got myself a match."  
  
The proffessor hurriedly bustled over to them. "I don't know why I'm asking you troublemakers," she spoke in a disgruntled tone," but will you show hospitality to Miss Angeline Laizer?"  
  
"Sure we will!" Said Sirius quickly.  
  
"Alright, then. You will accompany her to the Ceremony, and then to Gryffindor Common Room."  
  
"Yes, ma'am," replied James, nodding.  
  
"Very well, then," the proffessor bustled off.  
  
"You four? Troublemakers? Such a scrawny bunch do not look capable of it," the girl named Angeline sneered in a bored tone.  
  
Sirius grinned. "You're smaller than we are."  
  
"So? Aren't women preferred to be smaller than men?" She sighed.  
  
"Yes. And, we are not small."  
  
"Whatever you say, then. I do not know why that dimwitted proffessor left me with people to try to find the dining hall. As if I could not find it myself."  
  
"I think the ol' Proffessor made a good decision," spoke Sirius in a calm, deep mature tone.  
  
"Are you the leader? No one else seems to have any tongue," but then, she spotted Moony and grinned happily. "Remus?!" She squealed, shoving the others aside and looking at him. "Is it you?"  
  
"Yes, Angel it is," said Moony happily, as she embraced him in a tight hug.  
  
She smiled and laughed. "I cannot believe it! A familiar face!"  
  
"You know her, Moony?" Asked Padfoot sharply, with a hint of jealousy. "How?"  
  
*Well, there goes the first chappie on my HP fanfic. I like it...I think. Review and I'll make cupcakes. And they'll be good. Reaaaaaally good.* 


	2. A Secret RevealedAlmost

*Second chappie up. Asking you to review, mates...don't let me down!   
  
Red Queen: I know she does not seem Marauder-type, but Angel is new. Give her time.*  
  
*Chapter Two*  
  
"We met briefly because...um...our...families are friends! Yes, that's why," responded Moony nervously, shifting his feet and parting from Angeline's embrace, which, in Sirius's view was questionable.  
  
"Yes. The old families are reuniting once more, I must say," she spoke calmly, bowing her head, as if in some silent prayer to her family.  
  
"Why did you miss the train, because, I could have gotten better acquainted with you if you had," interrupted Sirius, struggling vainly for her attention, and he forced his eyes not to linger on her.  
  
"Perhaps you are the reason I missed the train, hmm? I did not want to get 'better acquainted' with you," she spoke coldly, narrowing her icy eyes at him. "I am hungry, so I shall find the Great Hall by myself."  
  
At that she spun on her heel and walked off, inspecting the pictures on the walls and conversing with one in particular, and her eyes lit up. If only her eyes would have that reaction to me, thought Padfoot whistfully. He straightened up and showed some of his old vanity as a group of laughing girls passed them, most of them eyeing him hopefully.  
  
"Not a chance, girls, I have my match," he muttered, running his fingers through his hair and stalking off towards the Great Hall for opening ceremonies. As they entered the hall they were met by a wave of chatter, from students and teachers alike, as well as the flickering glow that threw menacing shadows at the corners of the Hall. The sky showed a turmoiling storm, groaning as if from the very bowels of Hell. Padfoot quickly raked his eyes along the tables, looking for Angel, but Lupin nudged him and nodded at the table they were about to sit at. The dark-haired girl was sitting amidst a group of gossiping 5th years, including Lily Evans. He heard Prongs take a sharp intake of breath.  
  
"Looks like they have good taste," spoke Sirius loudly, giving a half-hearted smile.   
  
"Let's do what we do best," sighed James, walking hurriedly towards Lily.  
  
"Wait, wait,wait!" Hissed Padfoot, grabbing the back of Prongs's shirt," let's play it cool."  
  
"You two are pathetic," grumbled Remus, finally shutting his book and plopping himself down next to Angel.  
  
"Oh, hey, Remus! Lily, this is one of my old friends, Remus Lupin," she cried, and Lily gave him a welcome hug. Now, all the other girls noticed him and began talking animatedly towards the male. Moony turned around and grinned sardonically at Sirius and James, but the two did not miss a beat. Padfoot shoved his way in between Lupin and Angel, James with Lily.  
  
"Honestly!" Groaned Lily, jumping up, followed by the newcomer. "Angel, I am not pleased to introduce you to James Potter and Sirius Bla-"  
  
"Already know them."  
  
"Hey, Angel, can I talk to you?" Said Moony, as she nodded eagerly. He grabbed her arm softly and beckoned for the rest of the Marauders to follow him. They gathered in Gryffindor common room, and Moony only then spoke.  
  
"Angel, can I tell them?"  
  
"No. I will tell them."  
  
He held out his hand in welcome.  
  
"I...am a..."  
  
*Ending the chapter there. HAHAHAHAHAHA! Like I said before, review and I will only write it faster. And then you shall find out the shocking truth... I love you guys!* 


End file.
